Lucy's Unwanted House Guest!
by Black Pearl Otaku
Summary: Lisanna returns to Fairy Tail and almost everyone forgets about Lucy. But she gets stronger by taking on solo missions. Lucy takes another because rent came first afterall. One day, Lucy sees Natsu kissing Lisanna, is distraught, and goes home. Lisanna hires people faking to be Team Natsu and hurt Lucy. Later after the mission, Lucy gets an unwanted house guest. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Natsu, I thought you loved me!?

Lucy got stronger in the last few weeks since Lisanna came back (she was able to summon five celestial spirits now!) That's because when Lisanna came almost everybody seemed to ignore her, even Team Natsu ignored her. The only people who talked to her were Wendy, Mirajane, Cana, Elfman, Master Makarov, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia (surprisingly), Carla, her celestial spirits, and Pantherlily! After ordering a strawberry smoothie from Mira, Lucy decided to go on another mission by herself.

She went to the mission board but before she could choose a mission, a cute voice pleaded, "Lucy onee-chan, please stop going on missions by yourself, you going to get hurt again!" Lucy turned to see Wendy with tears in her eyes, her eyes widen and Lucy hugged Wendy. She then wiped Wendy's tears away and reassured," It's ok, Wendy! I'm going to be fine, if I get hurt, you could heal me and it would help your healing spells, right?" Wendy looked at Lucy's genuine smile and she nodded, her tears ceased. Lucy turned back to the mission board and read some of them. She stopped at one, it said:

**_Help Me!_**

**_We need a new woman model for this photo shoot, our last one quit on us at the last moment. Meet us in Clover town where the Blue Pegasus Guild (I don't know where they live so, I put them in Clover town) lives. You'll find us in a mansion on top of a hill near Clover town. Also, make sure to have experience (with modeling), a curvature body, and to be sexy! I'll pay you a lot of jewels, and if you impress during the job I'll give you bonus jewels. A woman is required, No men!_**

**_5,000,000 J + a power-up on your weapon_**

Her eyes widen at the amount and she thought,' This is like fighting monsters kind of pay! Then, I could power-up my whip...' After some thought she decided to do this job request, so she went to Mirajane and said," Mira, I would like to do this job request." Mirajane glanced at the paper and said/warned Lucy," Okay Lucy. But be careful this guy is a pervert!" Mira stamped her paper and Lucy went home to pack.

After getting packed, Lucy changed into pajamas and went to her fluffy bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light!

The next morning, Lucy woke up when the cool air touched her skin. She looked around but saw no flash of pink hair and she thought bitterly,' Where are…..oh yeah, I forgot that most of the Guild started to ignore me.' She let a few tears slip and quickly wiped them away. She took a warm shower and got dressed in her normal outfit. But before she left, she grabbed her celestial keys and her whip, and put them on her belt.

Lucy balanced herself on the edge on the river bank while walking to the guild. Then, as usual the guys on a boat in the river warned her," Lucy, watch out, you might fall in!" Lucy reassured," It's okay, I'll be very careful!"

The river guys laughed and replied," Okay, if you say so then." After a few more minutes, Lucy arrived at the guild doors. She kicked the door with one leg and yelled," Good Morning Minna!" But no one answered her or even looked at her direction! They were all crowded in a circle covering what's inside of it.

Lucy thought,' I wonder what's inside of that circle?' She grabbed her whip and threw the whip's end, and the tip wrapped around a wooden beam above the circle. Then she started to climb the whip so she can look below. But when she saw what was in the circle, she wished she never did look at the circle. In there was Lisanna and Natsu lip-locked!

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, big, wet tears fell down her porcelain cheeks and they fell on Natsu's face. Natsu pulled away from Lisanna's lips and felt the liquid on his cheek with his finger. Everyone in the circle looked at Natsu to the liquid on his face. Natsu smelt the liquid that was on his face and he recognized it very quickly. The scent of the liquid was Lucy's tears! Natsu's eyes widened and then more tears fell on him. He looked up and saw Lucy there hanging on her whip.

Lucy opened her tear-filled eyes, and saw that everyone was looking at her. So, she undid her whip and did a backflip, landing gracefully on the floor. She was still crying, and Natsu's heart broke at the sight of her tears. He thought,' Why does the sight of her tears hurt me? NO! I love Lisanna, not that weak celestial mage!' He sneered," What do you want, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia?" Lucy's eyes widen and she thought,' He never called me by my full name.' Lucy yelled," Natsu, How could you?! I thought you loved me?!" Natsu sneered again," Of course not! I played you for I love Lisanna." Lucy started crying more and she spat," I hate you, Dragneel!"

Lisanna laughed snootily and mocked," Ha ha ha, Natsu is MINE not yours, you weak mage!" After Lisanna said that, a loud slap was heard. Mirajane had slapped Lisanna, and Mira, who was crying, said," Lisanna, I thought you were my sister!" Elfman, who was next to Mira, yelled," Lisanna, that was not manly!" Mira continued," Lucy is not weak! I can't believed I called you my sister!" But when Mirajane slapped Lisanna, Lucy already ran away, crying. Lisanna just taunted," Ha, Yeah right, she's just a weak mage who uses her body to get what she wants!"

Master Makarov came out of his room, into the guild hall, and saw Lisanna yell," Ha Yeah right, she's just a weak mage who uses her body to get what she wants!" Master Makarov yelled," Lisanna! You're wrong, Lucy's not weak! Mira! How many job requests had Lucy completed, Alone?" Mira walked behind the bar she works at and grabbed a folder with Lucy's name on it. She then took out all of the job papers Lucy did and every one's eyes widen, including Lisanna. Mira then said," She did 59 solo missions and she is going on another one today." Everyone was really proud of their new member's completed job requests. Makarov then asked," Mira! How many job requests has Lisanna completed, alone?" Mira then grabbed a folder with Lisanna's name on it and opens it. Everyone gasped, there was no papers in the folder. Then, everyone looked at Lisanna in astonishment, Lisanna squirmed and blushed in embarrassment.

Natsu then yelled," Well, Lucy is still a weak mage!" A loud slap was heard, Natsu held his reddening cheek while Wendy was crying. Wendy just slapped Natsu! She then yelled," Dragneel, you're not my onii-san! And Lucy-onee-san is not weak!" Everyone looked at Natsu and they got angry at him for calling Lucy a weak mage. Natsu noticed that everyone was staring at him and he snarled," What do you want?!" Everyone shunned him and he walked to his house. Happy didn't follow though, he was crying and kept on saying," I'm sorry, Lushi! I'm sorry, Lushi! I'm sorry, Lushi!"

Lucy ran away crying after Lisanna called Natsu hers. She ran back home and looked at the black lighter with a red dragon on it, that she bought for Natsu before Lisanna came back. She decided to throw it away and thought,' Natsu, you don't deserve this!' She then went on a walk, just to cool down and take her mind off the new "couple".


	2. OCs for Chapter 2

**Ashley: a young, curvature, pretty, cunning, has a personality almost like Mira-Jane's, sapphire-eyed girl. She has white long hair with a pink tint at the ends of her hair, and a large bust. She has an artificial right eye like Erza and she is a Re-quip mage like Erza but can only re-quip weapons(link onto what Ashley looks like with her normal clothing on my profile****)**

**Kyousuke: a young, powerful, handsome, charming, has a personality like Hibiki's, brown eyed boy. He has short brown hair and a 6 pack abs (or whatever you call cause I don't). He wears a necklace with a sword on it that when he takes off the sword it changes into a real sword. He is a music dragon slayer, he can hurt people with music and his magic are made of soundwaves. His Dragon mother is named Lyra. He plays many instruments and sings but his specialty is the violin. (link to what Kyousuke looks like with his normal clothing on my profile****)**

**Ikuto: a young, strong, cunning, is a little pervert, has a personality like Ikuto in Shugo Chara, brown eyed boy. He has short silky orange hair and 6 pack abs (or whatever you call cause I don't). He has a magical pet wolf named Night Howl(who is another OC). He is a blue fire cat take-over mage, he can turn into any cat (even an exceed and a demon cat) and fight as a cat. He also has a special take-over called "Black Lynx" (like Ikuto from Shugo Chara) (link to what Ikuto looks like with normal clothing on my profile****) (link to Ikuto's Black Lynx outfiton my profile****)**

**Night Howl: a young, strong, cute, cunning, has a personality like Happy's, sapphire eyed wolf. He is a magical wolf that can sprout wings on command like exceeds. Ikuto found him near his dying mother, after Ikuto's father left him in the forest. He has the power to spout wing and he has a rare power to turn into a demon wolf with dragon wings and a sword in his jaws. (link to what Night Howl looks like in his normal form on my profile****) (link to what Night Howl looks like in his demon form on my profile****)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Natsu, What are you doing?!

In the city of Magnolia, a woman and a mysterious group of people were in an alley next to Lucy's apartment. The woman was Lisanna and the group were people who were dressed as team Natsu! Lisanna was talking to the group, she said," Ashley, you and your group know what to do?" Ashley who was wearing Erza's heart kreuz armor and a red wig said," Yes Lisanna-sama, my group and I will dress as team Natsu, beat up this girl named Lucy, and kick her off the team, am I correct?"

Lisanna smirked and said," Yes, you are correct! Now Kyousuke, what are you going to do?" Kyousuke, who was dressed as Gray and a black wig said," Yes Lisanna-koi, I will come through the chimney and beat up this girl named Lucy." Lisanna facepalmed and said," Kyousuke, I am not your love, my only love is Natsu. Anyways, Ikuto, do you know what to do?" Ikuto who was dressed as Natsu and a pink wig came out of the darkness, laughed, and he said in a husky voice," Of course Lisanna-sama, just beat this girl named Lucy and kick her of the team. Am I correct, Lisanna?"

Lisanna smirked again and answered," Yes, right as always, Ikuto!" Then a voice yelled," Wait! You forgot about me." Lisanna looked at the direction of the voice and apologized/said," I'm sorry Night Howl, I almost forgot about you. So do you know what to do?" Night Howl said," Of course Lis-chan, I stay out of the way. Right?" Lisanna just smiled and nodded making Night Howl happy. Lisanna heard Lucy open the door to her apartment door as she went inside.

Then, Lisanna gave the signal for "Team Natsu" to get ready for the plan.

Lucy was really tired after a very long walk, she did get her mind off of things, but she was still creeped out by the drunk pervert she encountered during her walk. The blonde haired girl was deep in thought and she decided to write in her novel. After a few pages of writing, she went to take a bath. In the bathroom, she filled the bathtub with hot water and put some strawberry and vanilla soap in the water. Then, she stripped off her clothes and dipped her body inside the bathtub. After a few minutes of soaking she was done with the bath and got dressed in her pajamas.

She went to her fluffy bed and thought about her celestial spirits. But before she could sleep, the door opened and Ashley went inside. Lucy was confused and thought,' I thought they ignored me!" Then, Kyousuke came through the chimney and Ikuto went through the window. Lucy asked rudely," What do you want, Team Natsu? I thought you were ignoring me."

Ikuto said," You're so weak, right guys? We're here to kick you off the team." Lucy looked at them with tears in her eyes. She then commanded," Get out of my house!" Ashley spat," No! You're so weak, you don't deserve to order us around!" Then Ikuto, Kyousuke, and Ashley advanced on Lucy and she started to back away slowly. Lucy stuttered," W-what are y-you doing?" Ikuto responded," We're going to prove that you are weak." Lucy whimpered," What do you mean?"

Her question was unanswered and they started to abuse her! Ashley pulled on Lucy's hair while Kyousuke kicked her in the stomach. Ikuto lit his palms and started to burn her legs. Then, Ashley punched Lucy in the eye while Ikuto blasted small flames on her mid-back. During this, Lucy has been screaming in pain while "Team Natsu" were beating her up. After they were finished beating her up, Lucy was already unconscious. Ikuto and Ashley walked out of Lucy's house while Kyousuke went to get his violin in Lucy's chimney. Once he got it, he looks at the unconscious bloody and bruised Lucy again. She looked like an angel with the moon glowing on her silhouette. Kyousuke was blushing and he thought,' What a beautiful lady. I can't leave her on the floor. I'm sorry, Lucy….for hurting you!' He was really guilty about hurting Lucy, so he decided to put her on her bed so she could sleep.

~Time skip~ In the Morning

Lucy woke up in the morning, wondering how she got into the bed, until memories of last night flashed in her mind. She started to cry and then whimpered, because while she jerked quickly she happened to reopen her wounds from last night. After shedding a few tears, she finally noticed how serious her wounds were. So, she took a bath to clean the wounds, dried blood, and burns. Once she was satisfied with the cleansing of her body, she put on her black undergarments, a pair of blue shorts, and a short 'Fairy Tail insignia' shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom and instantly went to get the First aid Kit.

She sat Lotus form on her fluffy bed and started treating her wounds. She learned how to treat her wounds without using Wendy's help, so she wouldn't have to rely on the little dragon slayer for every wound she got. Of course, she had to learn that because of Lisanna always stealing Team Natsu from her. First, Lucy started on her burns, the burns were bright red, they were bleeding heavily, and it starts to peel already, so she spread Aloe Vera on her burns, which were on her legs, arms, left cheek, and her back, then she wraps a gauze bandage around her arms, legs and her back and medically taped a piece of gauze on her left cheek.

After the burns, Lucy looked her bruises, the bruises were giant, and multi-colored, she just left them alone to heal on their own. She went to treat her black eye putting on a plain white eyepatch over it, so she won't be the center of attention because of it. After putting the First aid Kit away she looked at a mirror, to see that she had bruises on her arms, a huge bruise on her stomach, her legs, her back, her forehead, and her right cheek. She cried at the sight of her, and thought bitterly,' Is this what Team Natsu do to their nakama?!' After crying a little, she decided to change into her normal clothes but without the arm sleeves and the leggings, because of her wounds, so she uses short socks instead of her leggings. Then she took her keys, whip, and limped her way to the Guild.

~To Lisanna in the Guild~

A few hours after ordering Ashley, Kyousuke, and Ikuto to hurt Lucy, Lisanna thought,' What should I do, that boyfriend stealer is bound to tell the Guild that Team Natsu abused her, then the team will be confused and the Guild will be suspicious! What should I do!?...I know! I'll just hypnotize the Team to think that they did do it!'

After some thinking, she made a good enough plan, walked to a magic shop and learned a hypnotizing spell. She told the Team, to come with her to Natsu's house. They agreed and came with her, when suddenly she jumped them and knocked all of them unconscious. They all fell on the ground and Lisanna had to drag all of them to Natsu's house. After dragging the heavy, unconscious team to the house, she tied up all of them with metal chains on chairs.

When Natsu, Gray, and Erza woke up, Lisanna instantly said the spell," Hyponodice Sleepus, when you wake up, you know that you did beat up Lucy, took her off the team, and that you despise her!" While touching their foreheads one-by-one." They were knocked out again and Lisanna thought,' Ugh….I guess I'll have to fly them to the Guild before the boyfriend stealer comes." She had a giant Magic circle surround her and she yelled," Animal Soul: Bird!" She was engulfed in sparkly smoke and when it disappeared, Lisanna's body parts were exchanged with bird wings, legs, and a tail. She grabbed the rope, tied it around the unconsious mages with her talons and flew toward the Guild. When they were at the door of the Guild, Erza, Natsu, and Gray woke up. Natsu asked," Huh? Since, when did we get here?" No one answered his question, so he left the question unanswered. Gray and Erza kicked the door open and they all walked in.

~To Lucy~

~Timeskip (because I don't want to write Lucy's pain of walking to the Guild)~

At the Guild

Lucy grunted in pain, as she kicked the door open with her right leg. Everyone, except Team Natsu, looked at Lucy and gasped. Levy and Wendy ran over to the wounded celestial mage while yelling," Lu-chan (Levy)/Lucy-onee-chan (Wendy)!" Lucy looked at them and hugged the crying duo, while the Guild (excluding Team Natsu) looked at Lucy in shock. Levy and Wendy were still crying, so Master Makarov yelled from outside of his office," Brats, what's with all of the r-. Lucy, my child, what happened to you?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lucy, what happened to you!?

Lucy stopped hugging the crying mages, looked at Makarov with her one uncovered eye, and she answered truthfully," Master, it was Team Natsu, who did this to me. They broke into my house, kicked me off the team, and beat me up. Happy had nothing to do with it." Master Makarov was furious at Team Natsu, he thought angrily,' Is this how they treat their Nakama!?' He was pushed out of his thoughts, when he heard a group of chuckles at the back of the Guild.

Everyone, present in the Guild, turned their heads at the direction of the chuckles and they all gasped. It was Team Natsu, Makarov was even more furious, his voice boomed as he questioned," Team Natsu, Is this how you treat one of your team mates!?" Natsu sneered," Yes, that weak mage only hides behind her spirits and always complains about her rent, so we decided to teach her a lesson on how a weak mage should act with their superi-" His sentence was cut off when Wendy slapped Natsu square on the cheek. Erza and Lisanna gasped, then surrounded by evil dark aura, they both yelled," How dare you slap Natsu/my boyfriend! You weak B-"

They were cut off when Levy slapped Erza and Mira slapped Lisanna. Everyone gasped, as Lucy walked, I mean limped, toward Team Natsu with her head down and tears falling down her bruised cheeks. Natsu, felt an ache in his chest and he thought,' Why does my heart hurt? Is it because of Heartfilia? I thought I only have feelings for Lisanna?' He was cut off of his thoughts, when Lisanna snapped out of her shock of Mira, her older sister, slapping her. Lisanna's eyes widen and she stuttered," O-onee-ch-" She was cut off by a huge sob and a venomous answer,"_ And to *sob* think *hiccup* t-that you were my…my…my SISTER!?_"

After that one sentence, the air was so thick with tension, you could cut it with one of Erza's Requip swords. Lisanna didn't know what to say, after the words Mira hissed out, the animal Take-over mage started crying like a baby. She was a sobbing mess, nobody, but Team Natsu, showed pity or sympathy, but pure hatred and horror. Lisanna managed to stutter out," B-but *sob* One-" Again, she was cut off when Mira demonly yelled," I a-am *sob* NOT your *hiccup* 'Oneechan'! For I could NEVER have such a monstrous weak mage as my younger sibling!" Elfman chimed loudly," You're no man, Lisanna. You don't deserve to be Mira-oneechan or my sister at all!"

Lisanna cried harder and suddenly Natsu hugged her, trying to comfort her. Lucy, who was in front on the team, clenched her hand so hard that it started to bleed a little. Everyone's attention was on Lucy, Team Natsu, Mira, Levy, and Wendy, when suddenly the Guild doors opened.

Lucy whipped her head toward the loud 'Bang'. It was Happy, the blue exceed called while sobbing," Luuuuuuuusssssssssshhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" as he max-sped toward the said-crying-person. In three seconds, Happy was against Lucy's soft chest and the blond tried to comfort him. Then, everyone else started whispering to each other, gossiping.

Master Makarov, watched as his "children" fought and thought of a punishment for the Team, who would EVEN hurt their own Nakama. Master Makarov boomed," Silence! Dragneel, Scarlet, (Lisanna) Strauss, and Fullbuster, I hereby take away Scarlet's S-class membership, and the privilege of Dragneel's, (Lisanna) Strauss, and Fullbuster's chances of entering the S-class exam for 5 years!" The said Team gasped, and they all thought,' He never called us by our last name?!' Gray and Natsu both yelled," But Gramp-" But they were cut off when Master Makarov interrupted," I am NOT your 'Gramps', for I am Gramps to true Fairy Tail members, who don't hurt their own Nakama! From now on, Team Natsu, excluding Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy, will call me 'Master'."

Team Natsu, excluding Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Wendy, were furious at Master Makarov, and they destroyed a few tables in anger and stalked out of the Guild. Master Makarov sighed and walked back into his office. When everyone went back to normal, Lucy had managed to calm Happy down. Wendy broke out," Lucy! You're injured!" Lucy sighed," Err….yeah. I'm ok, really!" Wendy shook her head and insisted," Let me heal you!" Lucy smiled softly and said," Oh, would you? That would be helpful! Thank you!" Wendy smiled and looked at Lucy's body, searching for the worst wound. She found it, and the healer almost fainted, there was a humongous ugly bruise on Lucy's stomach! Wendy hovered her hands over Lucy's stomach, her hand glows a light sapphire blue, and the ugly bruise disappeared! Lucy hugged Wendy and exclaimed," Thank you!"

Wendy blushed and she smiled, happy to see Lucy happy after a long time, but shook that out of her mind. She wiggled out of the hug and remembered the spell that she recently mastered. When Lisanna came, Wendy also got a little stronger. She had the tips of her index and middle finger glow the same light sapphire blue and lightly brushed her glowing fingertips over Lucy's wounds. She managed to get Lucy's body and cheeks, but she wanted to know what was behind the eyepatch Lucy had. Wendy asked as innocently as possible," Lucy onee-chan, what's behind your eyepatch?"

Lucy's smile faltered slightly and she sighed. The Celestial mage asked," Do you really want to know?" Wendy nodded and watched as Lucy undid her eyepatch. When she saw it, she gasped very loudly and went closer to the saddened Lucy. The healing mage lit her palm a dark sapphire blue and put her palm onto Lucy's black eye for 5 seconds. Then, the glow in her palm vanished and she took her palm off of Lucy's eye to see that the discoloration disappeared. Lucy gently touched her newly healed eye and squealed. She grabbed Wendy and hugged her tightly. The newly-healed mage waved goodbye and ran out of the Guild, heading toward her home to pack for her mission.

Lucy entered her house, out of breath, and lied on the bed to rest. After a few seconds, she got off of her comfortable bed and got her clothes ready for tomorrow. Lucy hummed softly while she took a quick shower, changed into her pajamas (which were the shirt and shorts she wore earlier this chapter), brushed her teeth, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lucy, What are you doing?!

Lucy woke up when the sun touched her skin, and halfawakedly found Happy peacefully sleeping on her pillow. She unconsciously said," Oh, it's just Happy." Lucy closed her eyes, then that's when realization hit her in the head, her eyes shot open and she yelled," Happy what are doing in my house!?" Happy woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes, which Lucy found cute, and said," I'm sorry Lushi, I didn't have anywhere else to go. Ever since Lishanna came back, Natsu has been ignoring me," and started to cry. Lucy's eyes widen and she instinctively pulled Happy into a loving hug and started whispering sweet words to him and slowly rocking him like a little baby.

Few seconds later, Happy's tears stopped, his breathing returned back to normal, and he was snoring slightly. The Celestial mage put the sleeping exceed in her bed and wiped the wet tears off his cheeks. She then quietly changed into similar clothing to Edo Lucy (except the white fabric are light blue colored) and sat at her desk. She got out a piece of paper and started to write on it. She wrote:

**Dear Happy, **

**You can stay in my house, if you want. I just can't believe Stupid Dragneel would do this to you. If you can't find me, DO NOT panic, I'm just on a solo mission. Hope you feel better!**

**P.S. There's some fish in the fridge just for you, you cute blue Exceed!**

**With Love,**

**Lucy H.**

She left the letter next to the blue exceed and headed out of her house with her whip and keys.

For once, Lucy was actually happy about doing a solo mission. She ran to the train station, with a feeling this was going to be her lucky day. But what she didn't know was that she was going to get an unexpected house guest.

~Magnolia Train Station~

Lucy finally arrives at Magnolia train station. She smiles, then a child looks at her and said to his mother," Mama, look it's a warrior lady!" Lucy looks at them and giggles a bit. After snapping out of her thoughts, she thought of her mission. So, she ran to the ticket vendor and said," One ticket to Clover Town, please!" The Ticket vendor said," 50 jewels." Lucy remembered that she spent the last of her money on buying Natsu the lighter!

She decided to use her outfit for exchange of money. She got on top of the table, pulled down the zipper a little, and posed showing her body, like in episode one when she wanted the little doggie key. Lucy cleared her throat, to get his attention, and asked to him sweetly," Can I please get this for free, I really need to go somewhere!" She added a wink to sugar it. The ticket vendor blushed at her body, while thinking dirty thoughts, and he said," Yeah, sure!" Lucy smiled and grabbed the ticket in the vendor's hand and cheered. She heard the train about to go, so she gave an air kiss to the vendor, and ran towards the Clover town Train.

Lucy ran toward the train entrance and walked inside. She took a seat, and suddenly remembered her time with Team Natsu. Lucy shook her head and thought,' Why do I have to remember that now!?' She tried to forget about it but couldn't so she gave up.. She leaned her head against one of the window and looked at the view, lost in thought.

Then, a poof was heard, and Loke, or should I say Leo, appeared and hugged his master from behind, startling her in the process. Lucy looked at Loke, blushing, and yelled," LOKE!" Loke smirked, backed away bowing, and said ," Yes, Lucy-sama?" Lucy lightly glared at him and said," Loke, as though I've said this many times before, you are my friend not a servant." Loke answered," But, every time you make it sound so beautiful!" Lucy got flustered and tried to hide it but Loke already saw it. Loke teased her about in any way, then after a few minutes they stopped with the teasing.

Lucy sat back to her seat near the window, and started to look outside. Until, Loke laid his head on her lap like a big, orange cat. He was surprised that Lucy was wearing a different outfit than usual. Lucy's cheeks were, once again, flustered but it went away quickly. She decided to to tease him back by doing something she wouldn't usually do. She held him by the shoulders and started to cuddle him. Loke blushed and asked," Lucy, What are you doing!?" Lucy looked at him and cooed," I'm hugging my cutest cuddly kitty!~"

Loke's face was a dark shade of red and started to turn darker as Lucy started to pet his head. When she lightly stroked near his ear, Loke let out a little cute mew. Lucy heard that and started to tease his ears in many ways. She rubbed them, kissed them, sucked on the ear lobe, then finally stroked them in his soft spot. Loke gave out strained mews, like he was trying to hide it, and blushed heavily.

Lucy smirked at her finished work and put Loke's head back on her lap. Loke started," Lucy, w-" But was cut off when Lucy shushed him. She stroked his soft tufts of hair, feeling the vibrations of his purrs. She then sang a sad song to him:

**The full moon slightly chipped**

**That's so me**

**So please**

**Save me and hold me tight**

**Just make me all right**

**Under the dark clouds**

**Wingless swans in my soul**

**From the fortress, a pessimist**

**My howl in the night,**

**To the isolated star**

**Don't drive me crazy**

**Everything seems too far**

**The sky so deep**

**Spread endlessly**

**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?**

**The full moon slightly chipped**

**Uncertain**

**Oh please**

**Save me and let me smile**

**Just make me all right**

**Over the bed of trees**

**My heart spins around**

**My howl in the dawn**

**To the isolated star**

**I dare to forgive you**

**Everything seems too far**

**But care for me tenderly**

**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?**

She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped away the tear and looked at Loke, who was sleeping soundly. She then turned her head to the window, unconsciously petting Loke's soft hair.

The Celestial mage was lost in thought until a speaker rang and said," 5 minutes until we are in Clover Town!" Lucy turned to Loke, and decides to wake him up. She whispered cutely," Loke~, It's time to wake up." Loke shivered at her voice, but woke up anyway. He got up and groggily asked," Lucy, where…Where did you learn that song?" Lucy looked down and said softly," My mom used to sing that song to me every night, before she…died." Loke was saddened and apologized, but Lucy waved it off.

After getting out of the train, Lucy force closed Loke's key before he could be a playboy to random chicks. She checked the Mission paper (in Chapter 1) to find the details of where to go and read that the place is at a mansion on top of a hill near Clover town. She sighed and started to walk up the hill.


	6. OCs for Chapter 5

**Lavi: a young, powerful, handsome, is a little pervert, has a personality like Lavi's from D. Grayman, turquoise eyed boy. He has long red silky hair with orange on the tips of his hair and a 6 pack abs (or whatever you call cause I don't). He has a magical pet wolf named Momo(who is also an OC). He is a fire demon-slayer mage, He is like a dragon-slayer except that he was raised by a demon and he has the power to kill akuma. His demon father is named Kanda Yuu.(link to what Lavi looks like with his normal clothing on my profile) **

**Momo: a young, strong, cute, cunning, has a personality like Frosch's, sky blue eyed wolf. She is a magical wolf that can sprout wings on command like exceeds but she has dragon wings. Lavi found her near her dying father, after Lavi's Demon father left him (like the dragons did to Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and the others). She has a rare power to turn into a demon wolf with spikes on her back and a sword on her left back leg, that she can expertly fight with. (link to Momo in her normal form on my profile) **

**(link to what Momo looks like in her demon form on my profile)**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kyaaaa! What are you doing?!

Lucy shuffled up the hill thinking why she sang that song. She hadn't sang that song since her mother died. She was pushed out of her thoughts when she banged against a door. She looked up to see a huge mansion, but she wasn't surprised or impressed because the Heartfilia estate was bigger than this. All of her princess learnings came to her head and she straightened her posture. She politely knocked on the door. A short butler opens the door, and instantly recited," Welcome, Fairy Tail mage. We've been expecting you." Lucy bowed and said," Thanks."

She followed the short but fast butler to where the job requester is, and looked around seeing lots of pretty maids. She smiled and thought," Finally, someone who knows true beauty!" Then, she winced as her nose banged slightly on the short butler's head. She rubbed her nose and whispered," Ouch." The butler looked scared and said," My apologies, Lady Lucy!" Lucy stopped rubbing her nose and looked at him questionably. She then asked," How do you know my name...uh?" The butler answered," Bard, miss. I know your name because my master kept on talking about you." Lucy just nodded and asked," So, why did you stop?" The butler opened a door near them and said," We had arrived at the Master's office."

Lucy went in the room and saw a 27 year old, sitting on a mat. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a grey traditional Japanese clothing. He also has a camera slung around his neck (he's Shigure from the anime, Fruits Basket but without the curse). She bowed and stated," Good afternoon, My name is Lucy Lucky Heartfilia. I'm here for the job request you sent." The man glanced at Lucy and almost had a nosebleed. He thought,' She didn't even bother to cover her legs! I think she's perfect for the shoot.' He walked up to her and asked," Can you tell me what guild you are in and can I see your Guild mark?" Lucy nodded and recited," I am from the Fairy Tail Guild, sir." and showed him her pink guild mark. The man waved his hand using his wrist and said," Skip the formalities, Lucy-chan~! Just call me Shigure!" Lucy went out of princess mode and smiled, she chirped," Okay, Shigure!"

Lucy stood still as Shigure examined her to see if she was the right material for the shoot and after a few seconds, he yelled," You're perfect!" Lucy smiled and looked at Shigure, waiting for his instructions. He looked at her and said," Ok, for the shoot you will be working with a male model that I think is amazing." Lucy looked excited and nodded. Shigure grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her out the door and in front of a room. The room had a label on the door that showed,' The Model Room'. Shigure informed," Ok, the male model you'll be working with is Lavi." Lucy nodded, anxious to meet the male model.

Shigure opened the door and Lucy looked to see a handsome red-haired man showing off his six pack. Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it. She leant her hand over and introduced," Hi! My name is Lucy, nice to meet you. I'll be working with you for the shoot." Lavi bended down on one knee, kissed the back of her hand and purred in a smooth voice," Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Lavi and I have a demon wolf named Momo."

Lucy lightly yanked her hand out of his grip and blushed. She inwardly yelled,' Why did he do that?! I was going for a handshake!...I was never used to this form of greeting at the estate anyway.' She asked," Can I see your demon wolf, please?" Lavi smiled and nodded. He called," Momo!" and a cute gray wolf came over. She chirped a small 'Hi' to Lucy and ran away.

Lucy looked at Shigure and asked," When are we going to start the shoot?" Shigure stroked his chin and said," I think we're starting it right about now." He clapped his hands together and a bunch of maids came in the room, awaiting orders. He ordered, "Ladies, come dress Lucy for the shoot." All the maid dragged Lucy to the dressing room and Lavi wished Lucy, the Lucky Lucy, luck.

After a few seconds, a lot of noise enacted from the room. Lavi and Shigure heard Lucy scream," Kyaaaa! What are you doing?!" Then a maid was heard saying," Stay still, Lucy-sama." Another maid added," We're almost finished, Shigure-sama." Another few seconds past, and Lucy was pushed out of the room. She was nervously trying to cover her body. Lavi and Shigure gasped and thought at the same time,' She looks so cute!' Lucy was wearing a black cat suit that showed a lot of skin but looked cute at the same time.

Lavi was too busy looking at Lucy's cuteness to see that two maids hooked onto his arms. But when he noticed it, they already dragged him to the dressing room. Lucy and Shigure then heard Lavi's cries for help. When it was quiet, Lavi was pushed out like Lucy was. He blushed and tried to hide his face. He was wearing black shirt half tucked in, black slacks, a black-and-white belt, a green-and-white scarf, and had a bunny ears headband on his head. Lucy looked at him and squealed. She gushed," Lavi, you're so cute!" Shigure looked at him and thought,' Not bad…' Lucy and Lavi were having a conversation about about cats and bunnies until Shigure yelled," Okay, time for the shoot!" The animal-costumed people stopped their conversation and followed him to the shoot area.

They walked all the way outside the mansion and into a forest near it. Lucy and Lavi continued their conversation about cats and bunnies, then have a little argument about which is cuter. Lucy said," Cat are cuter th-" but Lavi cut her off," No, bunnies are cuter!" Shigure then intercepted," Guys, Guys...We all know that dogs are cuter than bunnies and cats combined!" They then all have a little fight about which is cuter. They didn't know that they arrived at their destination, so a maid called," Sir."and none of the quarrellers answered, so the maid kept on saying it, louder than the last time," Sir...sir...sir?..Sir?..Sir!...SIR!"

The last 'Sir' got Shigure's attention. He looked at her then the forest and said," We're here! Why didn't you tell me, Mary?" Mary had a tick mark on her forehead and she face palmed. Shigure then added," Nevermind...Ok, Lucy and Lavi, time to start the shoot, do cute/sexy animal poses please, for now."

While Lavi was thinking on what pose to do with Lucy, the said mage went to Shigure and whispered," You should get your camera ready…" Shigure nodded and watched as Lucy crouched, ready to pounce on her prey. Lucy silently walked toward Lavi and pounced on him. Lavi was pushed to the floor with Lucy on top of him. Lavi blushed heavily and asked," L-lucy, what are you doing?" Lucy didn't say anything and she grabbed one of his fake bunny ears with her teeth and winked. They heard Shigure's camera click in every direction. Lavi was blushing in every picture and Lucy was looking cute as usual. Shigure stopped and said to his maids," Ladies, time for outfit 3 and 4." Lavi and Lucy sweatdropped thinking what outfit Shigure picked for them.

The maids had dangerous star glints in their eyes, as they dragged Lavi and Lucy to their doom, I mean their dressing room. Shigure heard their screams and yells. He laughed briefly and when he stopped, the noises stopped. When he looked at the dressing room doors, Lavi was pushed out first. He was dressed as a demon. He was wearing a long black cape vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He had a black belt with a gold and red buckle, multiple chains of red and gold, and bangles on his right wrist. Lavi had a black tattoo painted on his chest and neck, a fake mole drawn near his left eye, and magical contacts that make his scleras black, and his irises red. They put on floating devil horns on his head and magical fake dragon wings on his back. After Shigure observed Lavi, Lucy was pushed out and she let a cute squeak that got their attention.

Lucy, of course, was dressed like an angel. She was wearing a light pink shoulderless dress, thigh-high socks with pink ribbons wrapped over it, and white handless gloves with pink wrapped around it. Instead of the dress being poofy on the bottom, it's short in the front and long in the back. She had a white collar around her neck and a glitter dot near her right eye. For her hair, the maids gave her temporary hair extension, put her hair into two ponytails, with wing hair accessory on both of her ponytails. She had magical angel wings on her back. Shigure and Lavi blushed and thought,"...cute…"

Shigure then questioned," Do you guys have any idea of a pose to do?" Lavi and Lucy both stroked their chins lightly, thinking, Shigure found it funny and tried not to laugh. Then, Lavi thought of something, he lightly hit the side of his fisted hand into his open palm and ran to Shigure at lightning-quick speed, startling Lucy in the process. Lavi asked Shigure in a hushed whisper," Do you have a magical cloud somewhere...I swear it will be good for the shoot." Shigure thought for a second and agreed, he then clapped three times, getting the attention of three maids. He then whispered his order to them quietly, making them nod. Lucy was confused when the maids went to Shigure and then was more confused when they started to head back to the mansion. She went back to thinking when the maids' silhouettes disappeared.

The maids then come back with a floating cloud, making Lucy flustered thinking about what Lavi was thinking of doing. Shigure got his camera ready as Lavi jumped on the cloud. Lucy was lost in thought until Lavi grabbed her right hand and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed and was about to ask why he did that, but she was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her. He then nuzzled his nose at the side of her neck, letting out a small exhale, sending shivers down her spine. When Lucy blushed slightly, Shigure's camera went ballistic. Lucy and Lavi were blinded by the bright camera light and all they could hear were the camera flash. After the last flash the two models were dizzily dragged into the dressing room again after they heard Shigure order," Ladies, time for outfit 5 and 6."

Shigure laughed evilly as he could hear Lavi's and Lucy's screams for help once again. When the noises of agony stopped, he put his hand out with three finger up. He was counting in his head while putting one finger at each number,'One …Two... Three.' At the number Three, Lavi was pushed out and he yelled," Hey!"at the maids who pushed him. He was dressed as one of the most popular male singers in Earth Land….Kaito(v3). He had his hair magical (and temporary) shorted and dyed blue like Kaito's hairstyle. He was wearing a white and blue long coat, a black undershirt, blown/black pants with a black belt, and knee-high blue/black boots. He also has Kaito's famous muffler/scarf (whichever you prefer)wrapped neatly around his neck. He also got blue contacts to cover his bright emerald eyes. Shigure was too busy looking at Lavi's costume and Lavi was too busy mumbling things about the maids to see that Lucy pushed out of the room blushing. They turn to see her and gasp. She was dressed as…


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shigure! Are you serious?!

Lucy was dressed as one of the most popular female singer in Earthland…Miku. She had her hair magically (and temporary) grown longer, dyed teal, and put into two ponytails/pigtails (I don't know what they are called) like Miku's hairstyle. She was wearing a grey sleeveless collared shirt, a black skirt with teal lining, black arm warmers, and thigh-high boots. She also has a teal tie secured around her neck. She got teal colored contacts to cover her warm chocolate brown eyes. Their jaws dropped, looking at how cute she was. Lucy then walked towards them, pushing up their jaws and teased," If you're not careful, bugs will fly in there." Lavi blushed and looked away. Shigure then asked," Do you guys have any poses in mind."

Lucy smirks and thought,' You surprised me, Lavi. Now's my turn to surprise you." She skipped to Shigure, surprising Lavi during the process, and started to whisper an idea to the older male," Can we get a blue popsicle, like the ones Kaito likes to eat?" Shigure looked at her and calls for his three maids once again. Lavi gave Lucy an intrigued look, thinking about what Lucy is thinking for a pose. Shigure whispered his order to the maids and they responded with a 'Yes, sir'.

It took the maids ten minutes to come back, and when they did they came back with a blue popsicle. Lavi stared at it, confused until Lucy grabbed it and told him to lick it. Lavi blushed and did as he was told, while Lucy joined in but on the other side of the popsicle. Shigure squealed like a Japanese school girl and started to take picture, not wasting any more time fangirling over it. After some more embarrassing photos, Shigure then said," Okay, guys. It's done. I'll pay you two when we arrive at the mansion." Lucy looked a little sad because it was kind of fun for her to pose and mess around with Lavi.

As Lucy was stuck in her thoughts, Shigure made an idea to psyche both of the models. He snapped his fingers on front of them to gain their attention, and he said," Guys, before we leave and get the payment, I have a request for you." Lavi and Lucy gulped, scared of what idea he had. Lucy managed to ask," Uhhh...Shigure-san, what is this job you have for us?" The said man smirked and said," I want you two to...sing and dance to a Vocaloid song!"

Lucy and Lavi were shocked and screamed at the same time," WHAT?!" Lucy then asked," Shigure, are you serious!?" Shigure nodded and Lavi sulked in the corner. After the commotion went down, Lucy asked," When did you have the idea to have us sing and dance to a vocaloid song?" Shigure answers," Well...you guys were wearing the Vocaloids Kaito and Miku clothes, so I got the idea." Lavi complained," Well that doesn't explain why we have to sing and dance to a Vocaloid song!" Shigure looked at him with a mischievous look and said," Well, I guess you guys don't want to get payed.~" Lucy looked at him and whined," But Shiiiiiguuuuurre, that wasn't part of the mission!" Shigure laughed and said," If you both sing and dance to a Vocaloid song for me, I'll pay you both your reward."

Lucy looked confused and asked," Wait Shigure, Lavi is also getting paid?" Shigure nodded and answered," Yes, Lucy. Lavi is a mage and is in a guild." Lucy gasped and asked," Lavi! What guild are you in and where's your mark?" Lavi answered," I am from the Guild Blue Pegasus." while unbuttoning the Kaito long coat to show that his guild mark is dark red and is below his left collarbone. The dark red guild mark reminded her of Natsu and it made her sad. During her memories of Natsu's betrayal to her, Lavi put his long coat back on.

They then had a conversation about which song to sing. Lucy said," I think we should do either Cantarella by Kaito and Miku or Romeo and Cinderella by Miku." Lavi declined and said," No. I think we should do Love is war by Miku or Remote control by Len and Rin!"

While they were fighting about which song to sing and dance to, they both turn their heads towards Shigure and asked at the same time," Shigure, What song is better!?" Shigure whined childly," No, I think we should do Circus monster by Luka and Kaito!" Shigure turned to his maids and asked," Ladies, which song is better?! Is it Circus monster, Romeo and Cinderella, Cantarella, Remote Control, or Love is war?!"

The Maids all said their answer and the vote was:

**Love is war by Miku Hatsune: 4**

**Cantarella by Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune: 4**

**Romeo and Cinderella by Miku Hatsune: 10**

**Remote control by Rin and Len Kagamine: 3**

**Circus monster by Luka Megurine and Kaito Shion: 0**

Shigure sulked because Circus Monster got no votes, Lavi looked a little disappointed, and Lucy danced happily. After they got ready, Lavi and Lucy were on a stage. They, of course, knew the dance and song lyrics so they were good to go. As the music started, the two mages get into position. The Maids and Shigure watch in awe, Shigure took a video camera out and started recording it, as the lyrics begun:

**Please don't let our love turn out into a tragedy like it was for Juliet**

**Take me away into your arms...**

**It's all I ask of you**

**I say goodnight to both my Father and my Mother**

**I hope they'll be able to dream of one another**

**I think it's time for all the grown ups to go to bed**

**Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions**

**My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion**

**How farther will I let you go on this sinful night?**

**Screams of pain to "take it easy! Won't you bite me gently ?"**

**"Dont you dare forget that I'm not ready quite yet."**

**It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you**

**All the things that I don't know, how they enchant me so**

**But isn't that normal, or at least how it should go**

**Show me all your feelings and I'll let you in my heart**

**Oh, if only you knew this from the start**

**I feel so in love just like Cinderella**

**And I will chase after you wearing only my glass shoes**

**I pray to God for time to come to a halt**

**Before the evil can come leaving us both at fault**

**Now, I have to escape just like Juliet did**

**But please don't call me by that name, we aren't the same**

**It's not okay, please I just want you to stay**

**Because without you here what is there for me to do ?**

**So if I cried, would you always be right here by my side**

**I try so hard to look like I'm older than my age**

**I wear mascara to conceal the fact I'm in rage**

**I promise you, I'll be a good girl from now on**

**There's no one here to stop me from the things that I do**

**I want some love so why don't you come please me, you fool**

**How farther will we be able to cross the line ?**

**Now I know that this is true, I fell in love with you**

**The pain is killing me, as I am screaming my pleas**

**I think you know by now that my Father doesn't seem to like you much**

**I can see your hands reach out, as I begin to pout**

**And now I see it clear, you really love me my dear**

**Take me far away so we can make love Romeo**

**Oh, won't you fulfill my fantasies**

**So I'll just run away like Cinderella**

**I'll scream my love for you, while leaving you my glass shoe**

**I'll pray to God that you'll come searching for me**

**Save me from all my dreams, while I run away and flee**

**Well, I'm sure that Cinderella was lying herself**

**It's not an accident, she left her shoe on purpose**

**I understand that she and I are the same**

**Oh, I just want to be loved, so no more playing games**

**So, just look for me and then you'll soon find what you seek**

**Why don't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart ?**

**Can you see that it's filled with all of my dirty thoughts and all my needs and my wants ?**

**I want you to fill me up until I burst out forth and give into my desires**

**I'm drawn into ecstasy, oh, how I feel so free**

**Please tell me what it could be ?**

**But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do**

**My happiness seemed to be stored in a box, I need to find the key so I can open the lock**

**I'm scared in pain, but I won't cry out in vain**

**The thought of you hating me, I know it couldn't be**

**Well, my mom and my daddy don't care about me**

**They aren't different yet, they are the same as can be**

**I'll stop my lies, and I'll be true to myself**

**I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden axe**

**So, If I keep lying too much like Cinderella**

**I know I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face**

**I'm really scared, and I have no clue what to do**

**But, I hope I don't end up just like her too**

**So before that happens, won't you come and rescue me.**

When the music ended, a loud round of applause was heard. They both blushed in embarrassment and loss of breath. They rested for a while and the whole group went back to the mansion. The maids quickly changed the two wizards back into their normal outfits. They left to do their things as Lavi and Lucy continued into Shigure's office. The two waited as Shigure came in with the jewels. He handed them their reward in a small envelope and said," There's 100,000 more jewels in there as well for that beautiful photoshoot and performance!" He hugged both of them and they hugged back, looking as though they have known each other for years. Shigure continued," Now for the power up...Lavi hand me your weapon." Lavi shuffled around in his pocket and pulled out something that seemed to be a small mallet/hammer.

Shigure pulled a talisman paper out and writes in a foreign language in ink. He then sticks the paper on the mallet/hammer and the weapon glowed. Shigure gave the weapon back to Lavi and did the same for Lucy's whip. Shigure silently lead them to the door and hugged them again. But he then handed a piece of paper in both of their hands. Shigure slammed the door on their faces, making them laugh and they stopped, looking at the paper in curiousity.

They open it at the same time and saw a note. It said:

**You two are the best models ever!**

**Please come back soon when I have another photo shoot, I don't think I'll ever find any two wizards better you two.**

**Great duet. Maybe you should be singers!**

**Well until next time, Shigure~**

They both smiled and put the note into their pockets. They looked at each other and smiled softly. Lucy cleared her throat and said," Well good-bye, Lavi. Until next time." Lavi grinned and said," Same thing with you, Princess.~" Lucy blushed and mockingly curtsied with the half-skirt of her outfit. Lavi laughed and teased," You're still as funny and weird as ever...Well, bye." He waved and left the mansion. Lucy sighed,' Well that was fun...' She walked back to the train and paid for a ticket back to Magnolia.

Lucy walked into the train, eager to get back home and see Happy. She slowly succumbed to sleep and had a nightmare about Dragneel. Though she doesn't know, Happy already read the note and went to the guild so he wouldn't be alone.

~Back in Magnolia, in a forest~

The dark figure gasped in pain and fell down on his hands and knees. His right hand gripped at his bleeding side as the pain spread all over his body. He bit his bottom lip and blood dripped down his chin. 'Damn. I lose one battle with another dragon slayer, our plan fails, and then I just happened to come across some of the Magic Council guards...' He slowly pushed himself up on his feet. He slowly limps forward. ' My friend, I wish you were still here...I miss you.' He thought sadly. His companion died earlier, saving his life, a tear fell from his left eye. He roughly wiped the tear away with his dirtied sleeve. He stopped at the edge of the forest, leaning against a tall tree. The city of Magnolia, basking in it's holy glory, where the guild of Fairy tail resided in. He panted heavily and thought,' Almost there...'

Who is this stranger?!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oh my god, it's you! Are you Ok?!

Lucy woke up when she felt someone shaking her awake. " Loke? What are you doing?", she asked softly, rubbing her eyes cutely making Loke blush softly. He cleared his throat, tightened his black tie and said," The train has stopped if I, your knight in shining armor, hadn't woken you up you would miss your arrival." Lucy giggled softly and said," Well, weirdo, Thanks." She ruffled his surprisingly soft hair and Loke disappeared in a puff of smoke, a blush on his face. She exited the train with the occasional wolf whistles from guys and inhaled deeply.

The fresh air of Magnolia overcame her and her body relaxed. She walked to the guild, unaware of the stranger stumbling over to her house. She arrived at the front door of the guild and hesitantly kicked open the door. All she saw was a table rushing over to her. Her eye widened and she automatically round-house kicked the table back inside. A yell was heard as the table collided with Natsu's thick head. He looked over and saw Lucy. " Nice kick, Heartfilia", he sneered as she walked into the guild, paying no attention to him.

The quiet was killed when Gray started a fight with Natsu. Mira looked at Lucy's form in a soft, loving gaze as she handed the celestial mage a strawberry smoothie. " It's on the house, Lucy-chan", she said as Lucy shook her head in disagreement. She mumbled a thanks and drank her smoothie in silence, enjoying the sweetness of the strawberries on her tongue.

~Back to the stranger~

It was night now, the stars shining brightly and showing off his silhouette. He slipped once more and looked up. He smirked weakly in triumph, he had made it. He closed his eyes and smelled her strawberry and vanilla scent. It overtook him and and he rested there.

~Back to Lucy-chan~

Lucy sighed, Mira kept on insisting that she didn't have to pay but eventually gave in when Lucy gave some jewels to her. Natsu was fighting and purposefully tried to throw something at Lucy, Gajeel caught it, surprising everyone. "I've had enough with your sh*t. Bunny-girl hasn't done anything wrong and you were supposed to be her nakama," he spat. Lucy was shocked and happy that someone stood up for her. She thanked him and was saddened when Erza just stared at the two (Gray and Natsu), doing nothing.

She left the guild angrily and looked up at the stars, wishing for her mother. On the way home, she balanced herself on the edge on the river. For some reason, she looked at the front of her house and saw something dark lying on the floor. She rushed over and prepared for the worse. Her eyes widened and she thought,' Cobra!? What is he doing here!?' She gasped," Oh my god, it's you!"

Cobra opened his eye, he had heard her and coughed out blood. Lucy bent down in a hurry and said," Are you ok?!" He looked at her, his gaze strong yet weak. Her gaze was full of worry and shock. He was about to answer before he passed out from the pain and blood loss. Lucy quickly forced the door open and dragged the unconscious dragon slayer to her bed. She hesitantly took of his ripped shirt and got her first aid kit. She got a clean towel and wipe off all of the dirt, blood, and anything else that could infect the wounds.

She examined the wounds and wrapped them in bandages. Whispering some words of healing and swiping her glowing fingertips gently on his wounds, she was able to lessen the intensity of the worser wounds. She closed her eyes and took off the rest of his ripped clothes and tucked him in her bed. She sat at her desk chair and quickly wrote her mother a letter as well as wrote in her novel. She heard a soft whimper and looked at Cobra, her body tensed. He was having a nightmare, his face scrunched up into a scowl of fear. Her body relaxed and she ran her hands softly through his hair, calming him.

After a few minutes, his expression was peaceful, almost happy. She smiled softly and grabbed a sewing kit. She quietly sewed his ripped clothes and put them in the washer. While the newly-fixed clothes were being washed, Lucy sat back down and thought about why she was helping the injured man who had tried to do something really bad. ' He's not good...Why am I doing this? I should be calling the Magic Council', she pulled her hair in slight frustration. She looked at his face once again and sighed softly.

She stood up from her chair and decided to take a bath. She quickly soaked in the bath tub and shampooed her hair. After 15 minutes, she got out and changed into a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt. The washer was done and she put the clothes into the dryer. She sat back into her chair and stared at Cobra with a soft gaze. She heard the dryer turn off and grabbed his clothes. She folded them neatly and put them on her desk. Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled softly. ' He smells nice….WHAT AM I THINKING!?...but he does smell nice...Is that Nerium Oleander?' she thought and blushed furiously. The smell was nice despite its poisonous effect. It soothed the confused mage and lulled her to sleep when she knelt against the bed rest. She lied her head against her crossed arms, Cobra's uneven rise and fall of his chest being the last thing she saw.

The two slept for a few more hours before Cobra started yelling in his sleep, kicking his blankets and sweat coating his body. "No!... No more please!...H-help!", he screamed, scaring Lucy awake. She panicked and swung her head around before her alert gaze locked on Cobra's trembling body. She quickly stood up and pinned Cobra's arms to his sides, whispering out his code name.

"Cobra! What's going on? Wake up!" her response was a hiss from the struggling asleep mage. "No, stop it!... Let me go!", he commanded weakly, his eyes shut closed. 'Must be another nightmare,' she thought frantically. She held his arms tighter until he unconsciously ripped his arms out of her grip. Lucy shot out her hand to slap him awake but he grabbed her wrist. Before she could do anything, Cobra bit her arm, baring his fangs. She winced, trying not to scream, as blood dripped down her arm and tears pricked her eyes.

The taste of blood, her blood, must have woken him up. His eyes snapped open and his grip on her wrist loosened. He looked from her to her arm to his bare bandaged body and suddenly felt a horrible pang of guilt in his stomach. Lucy was looking at him in concern and pain and watched as he brought up her wounded arm, She rubbed her eye with her other hand to clear the tears and blushed when Cobra's tongue licked the blood leading back to the wound. He looked like a guilty small creature seeking forgiveness. He licked his lips nervously and murmured something so low she almost hadn't heard him.

" I'm sorry…"


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I'm alive?

The celestial mage's eyes widened just as Cobra's head turned to the side and he lied on his side, back facing her. His even breathing told her that he was asleep, her gaze moved to her less bloody arm, her face reddening. Lucy was shocked, for one thing, and glanced almost questionably at the poison dragon slayer.

Lifting her hand, she again murmured healing incantations and brushed her glowing fingertips softly against the wound. And as carefully as she could, she wrapped her arm with some band-aid wraps with her good hand. Lucy quietly collected the first aid kit and put it away, exhaustion swept over her once the adrenaline's last burst faded. She ran a hand through her soft gold-like hair and settled down on the couch, pulling the blankets around her comfortingly. Sleep casting a spell on her, as a certain guilty male stirred awake once again, his gaze up at the ceiling.

His vision was hazy and unfocused as he struggled to compose himself. He didn't mean to bite his certainly pretty saviour but that cursed nightmare just was twitching to ruin his much needed rest. Bringing his battered arm to his face, he rested it in his hair as his nightmare haunted his mind. Yeah, he was cocky bragging that he purposely implanted a Dragon Lacrima into himself, that he appreciated it, that he loved the power and how it was a blessing... Well he lied, it was really a curse.

His expression darkened as he held back a snarl, looking warily at the sleeping blond on the couch stir slightly. He closed his eyes, the sudden overpowering scent of a familiar overly sterilized room plagued his senses.

_Cold. 'It's so cold', little Erik thought as he curled up tighter into the corner of his filthy cage, tiny Cubellios warmly tucked inside his horribly ragged clothes. Little Erik was trapped, had been for a while, it had been forever since he could feel the Sun's warmth on his skin or a wide field to spread his legs and roam freely. A scream echoing from the other room rattled his very scrawny body as he shakily covered his soon-to-be enhanced ears, he didn't know what was going on but the strange men in white were certainly disgusting creatures._

_So far what they did to him was taunt him horribly or observe him after they've forced these pills down his throat which caused him to angrily attack his newly made friends, they too were held in small, dirty cages with barely any clothes or proper care. Something dropped onto his bloody knee, breaking his train of thought. He looked down in shock, it was a tear…_

_One by one, the tears just kept flowing as the screams got worse. His body spasmed as he tried to breathe, his eyes shut tightly. The fear swallowed him, running through his veins like poison. His throat strained incoherent pleas as he started to shake the bars of the cage violently. He was blinded with tears as he desperately rammed all the walls, as it seemed the cage was shrinking. Crying out, he shoved the bars one last time, the pain suddenly crashing down on him as he collapsed onto the floor. Straining himself, he lifted his head to hear… nothing. His blood ran cold and time stopped. _

_Little Erik summoned the seemingly last of his strength and glanced into the doorway of the blinding white room. Footsteps reached his ears, as the men in white dragged a bag outside. He could only stare as a small hand fell out of the bag connecting to the body inside. He could only stare at the hand, bloodsoaked, the flesh torn and their nails broken from vain attempts of escape. The familiar punch of nausea hit his stomach as he scrambled to the edge of the cage and emptied the bile in his stomach._

_The quiet thump of the bag barely reached his ears as he again was struck with heart-wrenching fear. Cowering, he could make out the sound of a deep soft cackle as footsteps clacked down to the very room little Erik was trapped in. Clack._

_His heart was pounding. Clack. Clack. Clack. The footsteps were calm and like a soft pattern, unlike his sporadically beating heart. Clack, clack, clack. 'It's getting faster!', he thought. Clackclackclackclack… Then nothing but creepy deep breaths filled the room. Little Erik could only tremble as a man's honeyed voice asked," Which one of you lovely children would like to play a game with me?"_

_His gravelly, disturbingly sweet tone only served to make little Erik more scared. More footsteps raced into the the room and stopped suddenly, the silence was overbearing… the silence… _

**_Oh god. I was the only one left._**

_The thought screamed in fear as he froze. His breath turned ragged as he desperately tried to hide. BANG! The man of the gravelly voice slammed his hands on top of a cage in anger as he snarled," Where are you, you filthy brat!?" Facing away from the cage bars, little Erik stared at his little companion who must've jumped out of his shirt before he slammed into the walls. Whispering softly, he couldn't hide the fear or unsteadiness in his voice," I-I love you, Cubellios. Go n-now, I'll see you soon."_

**_Found you, little Erik..._**

_The man practically sang as he shoved open the cage door. Little Erik's eyes widened as his ears rang with the blood furiously rushing to his pounding heart, his frozen body fell as the man grabbed his feet and yanked them out. Scratching at the floor, his fingers begun to bleed as he writhed his body. 'I don't want to die!', he thought in fear as tears spilled down his cheeks. Throwing him onto the floor, little Erik looked at the man, his stark black hair was slicked back, steely pale blue eyes cold, and a deranged smile decorated his face. _

_Little Erik was pulled to his feet and sparing no time, he bit the man's arm, his filthy blood filled his mouth. Cursing loudly, the man ripped his arm away in pain, giving little Erik to run into the hallway. The light gleamed softly, like it was calling to him and him alone. Reaching his hand out, he gasped as he was tackled to the floor by the other men._

_" No!", little Erik cried._

_" The blasted brat bit me!", the black-haired man exclaimed._

_" Let me go!"_

_" Take the little freak to the Room!"_

_"No, no, no!", little Erik could only repeat as they dragged him away from the light and into the Room. He struggled, scratching and kicking at his captors, as tears streamed down his face once more. Forcing the small child onto the surgical table, they tightened the leather straps around his limbs. He writhed and pulled against his restraints harshly, finally realizing the blood of his dead friends on the table, plastered on his skin, and splattered all over the room. It cruelly contrasted against the frosted walls almost beautifully._

_Opening his mouth, little Erik tried to scream before one of the men slammed his head down. His heart pounded rapidly, as the glint of a syringe needle and a small squirt of the liquid inside it in the hands of the black-haired "doctor" came into view. He could only watch in horror, raspily whispering," No", as the man gave him disgustingly evil smile as he plunged the needle into his right arm. Pain. pain. PAIN! It exploded from the area as the substance pumped through his bloodstream, prickling wherever it touched._

_Screaming in agony, it got worse as the man stabbed new needles to his three other limbs and emptying the contents of the syringes into his forcibly still body. The sizzle and throbbing pain of his skin burning, caused him to once again fight against his restraints, as maroon wisps of smoke-like vapor emitted from his needle marks. He felt the substance slowly reaching to his heart as the pain filled his body, almost reaching his chest area._

_His eyes flicked around in panic, until a sharp pain dug and slashed down into his thigh strategically, and roaring in pain, little Erik looked down and saw a large knife embedded in his thigh, his blood pooling, mixing with the blood on the table. Sweat mixed with his tears and blood, as the man stuck his gloved hand into the open wound as he pulled the cut flesh apart, blood spurting out as little Erik cried out. The man grabbed a misty black-and-red gem shard, the boy could only think of a lacrima, and stabbed the gem deep inside of the wound with a malicious glint in his eyes._

_"AUGH!", little Erik screamed._

_The man smirked," That's what you get for biting me, __**Erik**__." With no time wasted, the man grabbed the bloodied knife once again and struck the little boy in his remaining thigh, leaving another gaping wound to be filled. Little Erik felt the new wound throbbing against the already existing pain and could only stare at his blood that seemed to be shining with a black-ish tint. He felt something shoved into his leg carefully yet, at the same time, carelessly, the man knew what he was doing after all and he didn't want to kill the last of his experiment rats after all._

_Black dots decorated his vision as his blood flowed smoothly down the table, the man slipping on little Erik's blood noticed as his movements quickened as he seamlessly sliced into the boy's skinny wrists and implanted smaller lacrima shards into them. The pain was still unbearable, but it seemed like to have dulled a little as the pain from different limbs distracted him from the other incision. He couldn't process the knife brushing against his stomach and stopping at his heart, tears formed in his widened eyes. " no… No…. NO!", his voice screamed, his chest bent upwards, as the man dug the blade into his chest, missing his heart but rupturing something._

_"Blagh!", little Erik coughed, blood exploded from his mouth as he clenched his eyes shut," It hurts! Please stop!" It was so painful, he couldn't feel the man shove the last heart-sized lacrima piece in his body. Slumping flat onto the table, the blood splashed as the boy tried to catch his breath. The hold on his arms and legs loosened as the piercing stares of the men stabbed into the little boy. _

_Eyes closed, the darkness enveloped him. He felt like he was floating, his body limp. Blood, his blood, fell off him and into the black abyss below, black vapor danced into the air from his wounds. Numbness, he didn't even feel the blood escaping him. What surprised him was the sound of multiple different heart beats in the room, they were all slightly accelerated as if anticipating something but it was drowned out by his focus on one of them. It was louder, closer, slower… It was his._

_Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum...Ba-dum, Ba-dum…... Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum...Ba-dum… Nothing. His breathing stopped, the men's hopes plummeted as bitter disappointment settled in. He felt nothing. Behind closed lids, light shone in the darkness. He tried to reach his hand out but it felt restrained, like the poison in his veins were restricting him. The roaring in his ears, his heart pumping…. "Wait, what?', he thought. His heart… was beating…?_

_' I'm alive?', the thought echoed, his fallen blood rose from the table._

_The men stared as the syringe substance emitted more black vapor, the smoke entwined with the blood. In a flash, the blood and venomous vapor circled little Erik's body, lifting him as high as the restraints would go. It flew faster and faster. The lacrima gleamed bright against the blood's shield before dissolving into the boy, the fast infusion caused his body to jerk._

**_"ROAR!"_**

_A heart-wrenching animalistic howl shook the room, piercing the men's ears. The dark red-and-black veil over little Erik slowly lost the dark red color as it continued to spin over and around the boy. Smaller and smaller the circle became as the poison vapor seeped into his agape mouth, unfamiliar sharper canines glinted from inside and soft slurping could be heard._

_The quiet settled as the boy's hands and feet glowed with deadly poison smoke and the restraints snapped. Rising slowly, the men's fear wafted into little Erik's nose, his feet plopped onto the floor. His eyes were still closed and he seemed like in a daze. They looked in excitement and fear as a grin took over the boy's face. Rusted crimson scales climbed up his arms and nails grew fatally sharper as he flexed his healed wrists._

_Eyes flashed open, what once was a brilliant hazel turned into cold amethyst, the men shook in fear as the glare made their blood run cold. Little Erik felt stronger than ever before, he could hear everything, but winced at the sensitivity. A minor setback but no problem. He heard them. They were going to __**run**__. The men who __killed__ his friends, who let them __suffer__, who __almost killed__ him. Crying softly, the tears rolled down his cheeks, the vulnerability only seemed to make the men cower more as his shoulders shook._

_Running at the men, with teeth bared and claws out, little Erik's eyes flashed. The poison dripped of the silent spell he conjured, his voice but unlike it growled with a inhumane pitch:_

_**" YOU WILL PAY!"**_

His dim orbs regained their brilliant amethyst gleam as the memories faded from his mind. _"Cobra"_ stared at his hand slowly, afraid of the blood on them, only to see nothing. He cracked a smile, his tongue darted across his teeth and feeling lesser sharp canines. Tears stung his eyes, his breath became ragged, soft sniffles were muffled as he bit down on his lip.

" You are _NOT_ there. Ge-... get a hold of yourself, Cobra. You're safe… Safe… Thank you, Lucy Heartphilia", his self-assuring whispers disappeared into the night.


End file.
